


High, Blair

by Torra



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/pseuds/Torra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a cold, but is it also a case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High, Blair

## High, Blair

by Torra

Author's website:  <http://blake.prohosting.com/ffarch/>

Do you own them? No? Well good, neither do I, just one more thing we have in common.

This is my first Sen story, so I'd like to take this time to dedicate it to everyone I've ever met.in alphabetical order. Aaron, Abe, Adric, Ajax, Alex.  
Okay, maybe not. *g* Thanks to my beta readers (Jubie, Selynne, Rushlight), and to all the others who just smiled and humored me as I was pulled into a new obsession. If I made any glaring errors in my story, hay, it's my first Sen fic! Deal! ;-)

* * *

Blair Sandburg swaggered into the Major Crimes division of the Cascade Police Department that day with a huge, shit eating grin on his face. 

Now normally, Blair walking onto the department was nothing to take notice of; he did it many times a day, most days of the week. The grin was nothing new either, as the man in question usually had an optimistic outlook on life. However, the swagger--and swagger was truly the only word to describe it--was something new all together. 

"Hia, Jimmy." He grinned, coming to stand in front of his unofficial partner's desk. 

Jim Ellison frowned, " 'Jimmy'?" 

Blair grinned wider and nodded, "Yep, you look like a Jimmy today. Or JimBoy. Yep, Hello, JimBoy...Ga'night, JimBoy!" Blair started giggling. This quickly caught the attention of the rest of the detectives, who didn't even try to hide the fact that they were watching the odd behavior of their friend, or the reaction of their fellow brother-in-blue to being called 'JimBoy.' 

Jim leaned foreword, his arms crossed over his desk, "Chief, are you feeling okay?" 

Blair giggled again, "Yep. S'at's the problem, man. I think I gottsa case fer ya...I have a cold!" 

Jim frowned, "I know that, Chief. I live with you, remember? I've been the one hearing you griping about not having enough Kleenex and cough drops for the past week. I fail to see how that's grounds for a criminal case, though." 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Blair seemed to get lost, caught up in saying the word "no" repeatedly. Finally he shook it off and re-boarded his original train of thought. "No, 'at's not the case. I got some cold medicine, man. Ya see, I went down to that new all natural, nature, organic, good fer ya type shop on 5th and got some herbal stuff used by the tribe of...of...of...something or other!" Blair grinned and began to sway slightly, giggling again. 

Now Jim was really frowning, "Chief, are you high?" 

Blair nodded his head vigorously and happily, "Awww, Jimmy, ya noticed!" then suddenly, he frowned. Actually, pouted was a better description, "Ya spoiled my surprise." 

Blair tried to lean foreword across Jim's desk, but ended up loosing his balance and half falling across it. He leaned in close to his partner and whispered at a normal voice level, "I think they laced it with som'm, man." He giggled, "I aint been this high since my last day of freshmen year!" 

"Jim, is everything okay?" Simon Banks, Jim and Blair's boss and friend walked across the bullpen to stand beside the young anthropologist, who was now struggling to get back to his feet. 

"S'ok. S'ok, Simon, S'ok, Simon, S'ok!" Blair giggled, a sound which was quickly getting on Jim's nerves, "I'm just high." 

Simon raised and eyebrow and looked to Jim for an explanation. 

Jim shrugged, "Looks like a new shop down in the U. District is adding more to their cold meds then just eucalyptus and chamomile." 

Blair nodded, "Yep, their giv'n out _feel_ good medicine! Doesn't get rid a the cold, but makes ya not give a damn 'bout it anymore!" Blair swayed backwards suddenly, causing Rafe and Brown to both jump up and catch him before he could fall and hurt himself. 

Blair giggled again, "[Awww...big](http://Awww...big/) strong arms ta hold me." He pouted, "Jimmy dosn'n hold me." He looked up to Rafe, "Will you hold me?" 

Simon shook his head, "Get him outta here and sobered up, Jim. I'll send Narcotics down to the shop this afternoon to check 'em out." 

Jim nodded, standing up and taking his jacket off the back of his chair, "Yes, sir. Come on, Chief. Let's get some coffee into you." 

Rafe and Brown helped Blair back to a fully upright position, "Dun' wan coffee in me. Wan' YOU in me!" he giggled again. 

Jim groaned as Rafe and Brown both started laughing. 

"He gets high, he gets horny. Who knew?" Rafe laughed. 

"Yah, yah, yuck it up." Jim grumbled, pulling on Blair's arm. "Come on, Sandburg. I'm putting you to bed to sleep this off." 

Blair staggered back and forth as his partner pulled him out of the room. "Beds aren't for _sleep'n_ man! I know it's been a while fer ya, but I thought you'd remember that!" 

The sound of a Sentinel smacking his Guide upside the head echoed though the halls of the police department. 

"OW! Man, wha'was tha' for?" there was a pause, then, "Ya gunna kiss it all better now?" 

Smack. 

**"OWWW!"**

As the elevators closed, there was a moment of silence throughout the floor. After that, the group of hardened, veteran officers and detectives laughed and giggled harder then any drug influenced Blair Sandburg. 

Very little work got done that day. 

And Jim is currently kissing all of Blair's owies better, one by one. 

* * *

End High, Blair by Torra: torra_k@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
